Secrets and Surprises
by XOXheartAmy
Summary: Better summary inside. Rogue and Remy's secret relationship is about to become not-so-secret as 'Detective Pryde' gets on the case. Chapter 1 missing
1. Becoming NotSoSecret

**I've decided to honour ****_cocopucks_ and ****_Laceylou76_'s requests and have made this a proper story with a bit of Logan's POV in this chapter. Sorry for not updating for... Wow, it's been a month! Sorry for that, I've been a bit busy with the twice broken laptop and Microsoft deciding to take the servers offline for a while (that one pissed me off). Don't ask why I chose the takeaways I did; I only used Greek because fish and chips is a British thing so I'm not sure if you can get it in America and you can't exactly get Canadian takeaway.**

"text" - speech  
"_text_" - thoughts  
'_text_' - telepathy  
Other _italics_ are foreign words and emphasis

* * *

People complained about the number of Danger Room sessions they had but, in truth, they were required to burn off the calories everyone stocked up on. Mealtimes were very complicated, or at least, dinner was. Breakfast and lunch were easy enough: every X-Man for his or herself. When it came to dinner, however, it was all a matter of whose turn it was to make the food. Hank, Ororo and Remy all cooked, although Remy's dishes were of a distinctly better quality, more complex and definitely spicier. For Scott, Jean, Logan and Rogue, the only cooking involved was at the takeaway. Scott would order curries, Jean preferred Chinese, Logan was partial to Greek whilst Rogue would simply phone the local pizza parlour. Tonight was apparently pizza night. Every mutant in the mansion was sitting at the crowed table which was covered in what appeared to be the entire contents of the Pizza Hut takeaway menu. Kitty phased through half the table to grab a slice of the veggie supreme Kurt had moved closer to himself since he had already eaten the two whole pizzas himself as was starting his third. Rogue, by coincidence, was directly across from Remy and he seemed to be taking advantage of that fact by casually grazing his foot up her calf to her knee. Rogue gave a slight gasp as he pushed against her knee, forcing her to uncross her legs so his foot could continue its way up, under her skirt. Rogue gave him a near imperceptible glare before joining in the fun, trailing her own foot up his leg, smirking slightly as she reached the growing bulge in his pants that she mercilessly rubbed against.

"_Dieu_... Y' killing m', _chere_," he whispered across the table, thankful that Logan was busy breaking up a noisy fight over the potato wedges.

"Quit playin' footseh with meh, then," she replied just as quietly, giving him a tiny grin.

"Y' comin' t' m' room t'night, _chere_."

"Okay. But ah think Logan heard us las' nahght."

"I know dat, y'r _très _loud, _mais_ y' know I love it when y're screamin' m' name."

"Yeah, but if he catches us, yah won't be able tah make meh scream yah're name that way aneh more."

"I can t'ink of ot'er ways..."

"Pervert."

He grinned. "'M y're pervert, dough, _cherie_."

"Ah know."

***Logan POV***

"_They're doing it again, I'm sure of it. The same voices as last night. If it's that Cajun I swear he's never gonna see the light of day again._"

"Logan, your shift's over."

I broke out of my thoughts to see the furry blue form of Hank McCoy ambling towards me. "Thanks, Hank."

"Better get some sleep, you're taking Ray and Sam's session before the main team has theirs."

I think back to the result of the potato wedges fight: a large hole in the wall and a blown circuit. "_Thanks to those two, I can't go and find out if it _is_ the Cajun. I'll find out tomorrow morning, he'll stink of sex._"

I abandon my patrol of the hallways, scaring Amara as she made her way to the girls' first floor bathroom.

"Where are you off to?"

Amara blushed. "I need to go to the bathroom," she said, holding up a blue square-shaped package, "Most guys don't really want to know but..."

I hold up my hand to stop her, understanding where the conversation is going. She's right, I, like practically every other man on the planet, _don't_ want to hear about the mysteries of the menstrual cycle. "Just make sure you go straight back to bed."

She nodded and continued down the hallway. The noise had finally quietened so I just took my own advice and went to bed.

******

Rogue and Remy both lay basking in the afterglow, their arms wrapped tightly round each other as he peppered her hair with kisses.

"Do yah think anehone heard us that tahme?"

"Maybe, _chere_, I don' know. 'M sure we'll find out t'morrow."

"An' if Logan's figured it out?"

"Den we tell dem de truth: dat we're in love _et _dey're not splitting us up."

"Yah think that'll work?"

Remy shrugged. "Got a question f'r y', _mon amour_."

"Shoot."

"Jus' did," he said, giving her a devilish wink, a smirk on his lips.

"Ah know," she said, smirking back at him and kissing his chest, "What did yah want tah ask?"

"'M goin' t' N'Awlins f'r T'anksgiving. D' y' want t' come wit' m'?"

"An' meet yahr famileh without gettin' chased bah thah Rippahs again? Sure."

"Y' mean dat?"

"Course ah do! Ah wanna meet Jean Luc prahperleh and yah've told me so much about Henri, Mercy, Emil, Theoren an' Tante Mattie."

"_Bon_! Jus' don' let Theo or Emil annoy y' dough, _chere_. Trus' m', dey will try"

"Ah know, sugah, an' ah won'. Shall ah stay thah nahght?"

"_Oui_."

Rogue smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before snuggling deeper into his embrace, her head resting on his chest. "Ah love yah, sugah."

"_Je t'aime aussi_, _mon chere_."


	2. N'Awlins?

**I've decided to honour ****_cocopucks_ and ****_Laceylou76_'s requests and have made this a proper story with a bit of Logan's POV in this chapter. Sorry for not updating for... Wow, it's been a month! Sorry for that, I've been a bit busy with the twice broken laptop and Microsoft deciding to take the servers offline for a while (that one pissed me off). Don't ask why I chose the takeaways I did; I only used Greek because fish and chips is a British thing so I'm not sure if you can get it in America and you can't exactly get Canadian takeaway.**

"text" - speech  
"_text_" - thoughts  
'_text_' - telepathy  
Other _italics_ are foreign words and emphasis

* * *

People complained about the number of Danger Room sessions they had but, in truth, they were required to burn off the calories everyone stocked up on. Mealtimes were very complicated, or at least, dinner was. Breakfast and lunch were easy enough: every X-Man for his or herself. When it came to dinner, however, it was all a matter of whose turn it was to make the food. Hank, Ororo and Remy all cooked, although Remy's dishes were of a distinctly better quality, more complex and definitely spicier. For Scott, Jean, Logan and Rogue, the only cooking involved was at the takeaway. Scott would order curries, Jean preferred Chinese, Logan was partial to Greek whilst Rogue would simply phone the local pizza parlour. Tonight was apparently pizza night. Every mutant in the mansion was sitting at the crowed table which was covered in what appeared to be the entire contents of the Pizza Hut takeaway menu. Kitty phased through half the table to grab a slice of the veggie supreme Kurt had moved closer to himself since he had already eaten the two whole pizzas himself as was starting his third. Rogue, by coincidence, was directly across from Remy and he seemed to be taking advantage of that fact by casually grazing his foot up her calf to her knee. Rogue gave a slight gasp as he pushed against her knee, forcing her to uncross her legs so his foot could continue its way up, under her skirt. Rogue gave him a near imperceptible glare before joining in the fun, trailing her own foot up his leg, smirking slightly as she reached the growing bulge in his pants that she mercilessly rubbed against.

"_Dieu_... Y' killing m', _chere_," he whispered across the table, thankful that Logan was busy breaking up a noisy fight over the potato wedges.

"Quit playin' footseh with meh, then," she replied just as quietly, giving him a tiny grin.

"Y' comin' t' m' room t'night, _chere_."

"Okay. But ah think Logan heard us las' nahght."

"I know dat, y'r _très _loud, _mais_ y' know I love it when y're screamin' m' name."

"Yeah, but if he catches us, yah won't be able tah make meh scream yah're name that way aneh more."

"I can t'ink of ot'er ways..."

"Pervert."

He grinned. "'M y're pervert, dough, _cherie_."

"Ah know."

***Logan POV***

"_They're doing it again, I'm sure of it. The same voices as last night. If it's that Cajun I swear he's never gonna see the light of day again._"

"Logan, your shift's over."

I broke out of my thoughts to see the furry blue form of Hank McCoy ambling towards me. "Thanks, Hank."

"Better get some sleep, you're taking Ray and Sam's session before the main team has theirs."

I think back to the result of the potato wedges fight: a large hole in the wall and a blown circuit. "_Thanks to those two, I can't go and find out if it _is_ the Cajun. I'll find out tomorrow morning, he'll stink of sex._"

I abandon my patrol of the hallways, scaring Amara as she made her way to the girls' first floor bathroom.

"Where are you off to?"

Amara blushed. "I need to go to the bathroom," she said, holding up a blue square-shaped package, "Most guys don't really want to know but..."

I hold up my hand to stop her, understanding where the conversation is going. She's right, I, like practically every other man on the planet, _don't_ want to hear about the mysteries of the menstrual cycle. "Just make sure you go straight back to bed."

She nodded and continued down the hallway. The noise had finally quietened so I just took my own advice and went to bed.

******

Rogue and Remy both lay basking in the afterglow, their arms wrapped tightly round each other as he peppered her hair with kisses.

"Do yah think anehone heard us that tahme?"

"Maybe, _chere_, I don' know. 'M sure we'll find out t'morrow."

"An' if Logan's figured it out?"

"Den we tell dem de truth: dat we're in love _et _dey're not splitting us up."

"Yah think that'll work?"

Remy shrugged. "Got a question f'r y', _mon amour_."

"Shoot."

"Jus' did," he said, giving her a devilish wink, a smirk on his lips.

"Ah know," she said, smirking back at him and kissing his chest, "What did yah want tah ask?"

"'M goin' t' N'Awlins f'r T'anksgiving. D' y' want t' come wit' m'?"

"An' meet yahr famileh without gettin' chased bah thah Rippahs again? Sure."

"Y' mean dat?"

"Course ah do! Ah wanna meet Jean Luc prahperleh and yah've told me so much about Henri, Mercy, Emil, Theoren an' Tante Mattie."

"_Bon_! Jus' don' let Theo or Emil annoy y' dough, _chere_. Trus' m', dey will try"

"Ah know, sugah, an' ah won'. Shall ah stay thah nahght?"

"_Oui_."

Rogue smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before snuggling deeper into his embrace, her head resting on his chest. "Ah love yah, sugah."

"_Je t'aime aussi_, _mon chere_."


End file.
